Make Your Mark
by missdollyfox
Summary: An intriguing discovery about Sara makes an impression on Catherine, in more ways than one. Updated to M rating for second chapter. Catherine/Sara pairing therefore FF SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cath/Sara pairing and Greg/Sara friendship. Rated T for mature content, will rise to M for second chapter. **

**Make Your Mark**

**Chapter One**

"Sara, I just want you to know that when we were in the shower together, I didn't see anything." Greg said as he and Sara walked down the corridor towards the locker room.

"Really? Gosh, I saw everything." Sara responded with a trademark smirk on her face.

"Oh it's like that, is it?" Greg feigned shock, his lips curving into an amused smile. "Well, did you like what you saw?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to which Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"In your dreams, babe." She answered through giggles.

"You know, I did see _something_ in that shower..." It was Sara's turn to look surprised.

"Did you now? And here I was thinking you were such a gentleman."

"No, nothing like that. Although I'll admit I was tempted, I am, as you say, a gentleman." He bowed dramatically to accentuate his point. "My gaze remained downwards at all times. Therefore I saw your ankle. Or more to the point, what was on it." Sara nodded in understanding.

"I never imagined you to be the inked up type. That's an image to add to my fantasy collection; you lying naked on my bed, all tats and..."

"Greg!" Sara cut him off, trying and failing to suppress a grin. Although she had no romantic interest in her younger co-worker, it was flattering to know he found her desirable.

"Hey, I'm only human!" Sara gave Greg a playful slap on the arm.

"So, what's the story with it? The tattoo, I mean." The pair reached the locker room, splitting up to go to their own lockers.

"There's not much to tell." She began, stepping out of her dirty coveralls and rummaging through her locker for a new shirt. "I got it on my 21st birthday. I chose a flower because it was pretty but simple and my ankle because it could be easily hidden when necessary."

Greg nodded, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Have you got any others?"

Sara stayed facing the locker, suddenly finding its contents very interesting.

"That's a yes!" Greg grinned excitedly, looking like a kid at Christmas. "What are they? Or more importantly, where are they?"

"Haven't you got some expensive coffee to brew or something?" Sara closed her locker and turned to face him.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with it that easily. Spill." He copied her actions, his shoulder leaning against the lockers.

"No way." Sara shook her head defiantly, a smirk creeping on to her lips.

"Well I'll just have to keep a look out then, won't I?"

"Oh trust me, Greg, you will _never _see thatone."

"What's this?" A voice from behind them made the pair jump and turn to face the source of it.

"Oh, hey Catherine." Sara replied nervously. The sight of a bare-footed, post-shower Catherine dressed in a fitted red t-shirt and black slacks, roughly towel drying her strawberry blonde hair, caused Sara's pulse to accelerate.

"I've been finding out a little more about Miss Sidle here. Seems she's not the good little girl she makes herself out to be." Greg nudged Sara, flashing her a cheeky smile to which she blushed.

Catherine watched their flirtatious exchange, eyes fixed on the brunette. Images of 'bad girl Sara' flooded her brain turning all coherent thought to mush.

"Oh?" She managed, as she propped herself up against the wall.

Sara opened her mouth to speak but Greg beat her to it.

"Sara's got a tattoo on her ankle. I saw it. Apparently that's the only one I'll ever see."

Catherine's eyes widened a little.

"Why's that?" She spoke quietly, more inappropriate images bombarding her mind.

"Because...it's somewhere...private."

The blonde could feel her eyebrows meeting her hairline. The damp towel that had been dangling over her arm fell to the floor. She felt a wave of arousal wash over her – she _really _wanted to see this tattoo.

"Greggo! Body at Lake Mead. Meet you at the car." Nick's voice bellowed through the room, breaking the tense silence. Greg sighed.

"We'll finish this later." He said, exiting the room.

The two women stood there in silence. Sara shifted awkwardly on the spot, not daring to look up from the ground as Catherine's eyes bored into her. The blonde was desperately trying and failing to control her rapid breathing as she imagined various tattoo designs and possible locations on her colleague's svelte body. Sara cautiously looked up and met her superior's gaze. Biting her lip nervously, she walked forwards, closing the gap between them. Catherine's face showed surprise at the sudden movement but her grey-blue eyes portrayed desire. As the tension in the air grew, Sara dropped her gaze.

"Do you have any tattoos, Catherine?" She spoke in a low, gravelly tone as her chocolate brown eyes slowly wandered up Catherine's slender figure and eventually met crystalline blue ones.

"Yes. One." Catherine didn't trust her shaky voice enough to answer in sentences greater than one word. She watched the brunette's pupils dilate further and her breath hitched.

Without saying another word Catherine turned her back to Sara and slowly lifted her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, revealing a small tattoo on her left shoulder blade. Catherine gasped as Sara cautiously slid her bra strap off of her shoulder to enable her a better view. There were no images or words, just a date.

_10~27~1994_

Sara lightly brushed her fingers over the soft skin, delicately tracing the numbers. Catherine shuddered at the contact, eliciting a quiet moan.

"Lindsey's date of birth."

The blonde's voice was no louder than a whisper as she fought to control her body's reactions to Sara's gentle touch. Sara's fingers slowly began to move lower, tracing a line down Catherine's back, sweeping over her red lace bra and stopping at the waistband of her pants.

Catherine spun back round, her eyes fixed on Sara's. She saw in them what she felt in the depths of her stomach – pure, unadulterated lust.

Catherine placed her hands on either side of Sara's face and leaned in closer, brushing her lips against Sara's in a gentle, almost chaste, kiss. She pulled back a little in order to gauge her partner's reaction. When she didn't back away, Catherine took it as her cue to continue.

Catherine resumed the kiss, placing a little more pressure on the brunette's lips. She felt Sara relax and her hands slowly made a trail down the brunette's body and eventually came to rest on her waist. Sara began to respond, deepening the kiss, causing a soft moan to escape from Catherine's mouth. Sara was spurred on by the flood of desire that hit her as she heard the blonde moan and decided to take control of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck as her tongue flicked over her bottom lip, demanding entrance which Catherine immediately gave. As their tongues clashed in a passionate fight for dominance Sara took a step forward, effectively pinning Catherine against the wall as her long fingers tangled in her strawberry-blonde hair. Catherine's lips left Sara's and began peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck forcefully on her pulse point causing Sara to emit a low groan. Her tongue trailed back up its path before her mouth encased the sensitive skin of Sara's earlobe, nibbling gently.

"I showed you mine." Catherine whispered seductively in Sara's ear, the warm breath on her hypersensitive skin making the younger woman shiver. "I think it's only fair that you show me yours."

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon. All feedback gratefully received!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you kindly to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed the first chapter; it means an awful lot. I apologise for not updating this sooner. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Again, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**WARNING: this story is now rated M for explicit sexual content and some bad language. **

**Make Your Mark**

**Chapter Two**

"I think it's only fair that you show me yours."

Catherine's tongue lazily trailed from Sara's ear, over the smooth skin of her jawbone and quickly dashed across her kiss-swollen lower lip as she gave the younger woman a minute to compose her thoughts. As desperate as she was to take things further with Sara, Catherine needed to be sure the feeling was mutual.

As she pulled back a little to study Sara's face, the dark mahogany tone in her widened eyes illustrated the depths of the brunette's desire, telling Catherine everything she needed to know.

Sara's gaze wandered from Catherine's steel blue eyes to her plump, rosy lips. The older woman slowly ran her tongue over her upper lip then seductively bit the lower one further igniting the fire in Sara's lower belly.

Sara's mouth clashed with Catherine's with a fierceness she didn't know she possessed. Her hands, still threaded through strawberry-blonde hair, pulled Catherine away from the wall and she walked them backwards in the direction of the shower room, their lips never separating.

Once inside the shower room Sara closed the door and pressed Catherine against it firmly. She trailed kisses down Catherine's neck and sucked the tender skin before continuing the path down along her collarbone and towards her chest. As Catherine quietly gasped and arched her back, Sara took the opportunity to run her hands over the smooth planes of the blonde's back and undo her bra. She quickly removed the lacy restraint and let it drop to the floor. Without hesitation the brunette bent her head and took a taut nipple into her mouth, her warm breath teasing the hypersensitive flesh. Catherine groaned, thrusting her chest forward, silently begging for more. Sara further teased the older woman, her tongue flicking over the nipple agonisingly slowly. Catherine threaded her fingers through the brunette's hair and used her nails to lightly massage her scalp, silently asking for more. She was rewarded by Sara suckling on one rock hard nipple as her nimble fingers played with the other.

A quiet hiss escaped Catherine's mouth as Sara moved lower, dotting kisses on the underside of her breasts, over her flat stomach and along the waistband of her pants. With her hands either side of Sara's head, she pulled her upright and captured her lips once again in a searing kiss. Gaining control, she switched their positions so the younger woman was pinned against the door. Catherine's tongue passionately explored Sara's mouth as her fingers hastily unbuttoned her shirt. She pushed the shirt off of Sara's shoulders and arms and it fell to the floor. Catherine wasted no time in removing Sara's black bra, releasing her mouth briefly to discard it. The blonde kneaded both breasts relishing the feel of Sara's hardening nipples against her palms. Sara's hands caressed her sides, causing Catherine to shiver, before moving under her waistband and grabbing her ass firmly. The sudden movement caused Catherine to release her hold on Sara's breasts and steady herself by gripping the brunette's shoulders. Both women openly moaned as their bare breasts collided.

Catherine stepped back unannounced, causing a look of confusion to flash over Sara's face which she found endearing. With a smirk, she used the experience of her previous profession to sensually remove her pants then kicked them to the side. She stood in front of Sara in just her panties with her hands on her hips. Before she could react, Catherine turned around and walked into the shower cubicle, adding an exaggerated sashay to her hips. Sara's eyes fixed on her lace-covered ass, further turned on by the delicious sight. She quickly discarded her own jeans and followed her superior into the cubicle.

Catherine was leaned against the shower wall provocatively as Sara appeared in front of her. She growled at the sight; the contrast of the creamy skin of Sara's luscious long legs against the black lace of her panties deepening her desire. Both women remained still for a moment in joint appreciation of each other's bodies before Catherine tugged on Sara's arm and pulled her into the cubicle, closing the screen door behind her.

Once again Sara was flung against the wall, gasping at the coldness of the tiles on her skin. Catherine used her foot to nudge Sara's ankles apart allowing her to press her bare thigh against her underwear-clad center, eliciting a sigh from the younger woman whose eyelids fluttered closed. She rolled a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she increased the pressure with her leg. Catherine smirked as Sara moaned loudly in response and released her nipple so she could switch the shower on, intending for the cascading water to drown out any further noises.

Sara jumped a little as the lukewarm water hit their feet. She opened her eyes, meeting Catherine's lustful gaze with her own. Her hands left no inch of skin untouched as she caressed the blonde's body before coming to rest on her hips. Sara cautiously dipped both index fingers underneath the red lace, gently stroking Catherine's hipbones as she wordlessly sought approval to go further. Catherine understood her silent question and nodded. Sara moved down the tiled wall as her fingers slowly slid Catherine's panties down her legs. Once they reached her ankles, she indicated for Catherine to step out of them and tossed the garment to the other side of the cubicle, away from the spray of water. Sara placed featherlight kisses up Catherine's legs, alternating between left and right but avoiding the place where the blonde wanted her touch most. She glanced up at Catherine with a smirk playing on her lips as she placed a gentle, lingering kiss into the curls at the juncture of her thighs. Catherine sucked in a breath as Sara's mouth hovered over her, the heat of her breath playing havoc with her senses.

Sara placed a hand on each of Catherine's thighs, encouraging her to widen her stance to which she willingly complied. Sara changed positions, moving to her knees as she sat between Catherine's parted legs. Catherine bucked her hips as Sara peppered kisses up the sensitive flesh of the inside of her thigh, tantalizingly close to where she craved the contact.

"Please, Sara."

Catherine braced herself against the wall as Sara's mouth finally reached its destination, sliding along her folds and lapping at her juices. She couldn't help the loud groan that escaped when the brunette reached her throbbing clit, circling it with her tongue several times before gently sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh God." The brunette's hands grasped her pert ass while Catherine wantonly bucked her hips into Sara's skilled mouth. Waves of almost unbearable pleasure permeated her nerve endings as Sara's teeth lightly nipped at the engorged nub. Catherine placed one hand in Sara's hair to pull her away and forced the younger woman to meet her eyes.

"Fuck me, Sara. Please."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Sara's tongue entered Catherine without preamble.

"Oh, Jesus." The blonde's moan released a fresh pool of heat at Sara's core. Her hands moved to Catherine's hips, attempting to steady her as she began thrusting her tongue in and out of her opening.

Catherine lifted her left leg over Sara's shoulder, allowing her better access. Her guttural cries reverberated off of the tiled walls as the brunette increased her pace, burying her tongue deeper within her with every stroke. Sara could tell that was getting closer to the edge so she released her hold on the older woman's right hip and repeatedly tweaked her nipple.

"Fuck, Sara!"

Catherine's hips bucked wildly against Sara's mouth, her short nails digging into Sara's back as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. The brunette's hand left her breast and with one graze of her sensitive clit Catherine came hard, screaming Sara's name as her juices exploded into the younger woman's waiting mouth.

After taking a moment to recover, Catherine removed her leg from Sara's shoulder. The younger woman kissed up Catherine's torso as she got to her feet, coming face to face with a still breathless Catherine.

Without warning, the blonde pulled Sara's slim frame flush against her own, her tongue plundering her mouth with fervor. Their moans intermingled as Catherine tasted herself on Sara's lips. Her nails gently scraped over Sara's back causing the taller woman to shiver. Her hands roamed underneath her panties; a muffled moan escaping Sara's lips as she squeezed her ass firmly, their centers bumping together. Catherine stepped back, slowly dragging Sara's damp panties down her long, toned legs. She paused suddenly, eye level with Sara's hips, when something caught her attention.

Catherine gazed at the black ink design adorning the left side of Sara's pelvic bone. There was a small, simple image of a dove-like bird. Underneath it, a phrase which she presumed to be Latin. Her fingers trailed over the wording; _Alis volat propriis._

Catherine looked up at Sara inquisitively. The brunette smiled slightly before answering her silent question in a husky tone.

"She flies with her own wings."

Catherine's blue eyes remained fixed on Sara's lust-filled browns as she resumed her trail down Sara's legs, removing the lace garment and tossing it behind her. She straightened up, their faces inches apart. The blonde lightly pressed her lips against Sara's then dropped butterfly kisses along her jaw to her ear. She nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a soft gasp from the younger woman, then sucked it into her mouth. Catherine's hot breath caused a shiver down her spine as she released the lobe.

"You wanna fly, honey?" Catherine's fingers teased Sara's dripping folds, teasing her clit almost painfully gently. Sara moaned longingly, she had never felt more aroused. "Then you'd better hold on tight because you're in for one hell of a ride."

Before she could comprehend Catherine's words, the older woman grabbed Sara's right leg and wrapped it around her waist, holding it in place. Catherine covered Sara's mouth with her own as she thrust two fingers into her opening, marveling at how wet she was. The brunette moaned loudly as Catherine began to move inside her; her skilled fingers slowly sliding almost all the way out before plunging back in hard.

Sara's head rolled back against the cold tiles, displaying her chest to Catherine. The older woman bowed her head, encasing a taut nipple in her warm mouth, ferociously flicking the bud with her tongue. Sara's hands tangled in Catherine's locks, holding her against her breast while her fingers gathered pace. Catherine added a third finger to her tight opening, eliciting a ecstatic cry from Sara as she unashamedly ground her hips against Catherine's hand. The blonde urged her towards her impending climax.

"Come for me, Sara."

Catherine's thumb moved in fast circles over Sara's clit, pushing her over the edge.

"Oh, Cat!" Sara screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard. Catherine continued to toy with the brunette's engorged nub as she rode the waves of aftershock before slumping against Catherine's shoulder breathlessly.

Sara whimpered at the loss of contact as Catherine carefully removed her fingers, placed Sara's shaking leg back on the floor and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. Sara relaxed into the embrace, her arms coming to rest around Catherine's shoulders.

"You okay?" Catherine asked tentatively once Sara had recovered, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah." Sara answered quietly. "You?"

"Yeah."

Both women basked in the feel of their warm embrace; so many questions on their minds but neither one of them wanted to break the spell. Catherine pulled away first, meeting Sara's gaze with a shy smile. She switched off the shower then picked up both pairs of underwear, silently handing the black pair back to a nervous looking Sara.

"So...uh..." Catherine began as she put her panties back on. Sara followed suit. "You got any more tattoos?"

Sara laughed, relieved at the tension break.

"No..." She gave the blonde a playful look, which was returned. "But I'd certainly be willing to get some more if it earns me a repeat performance."


End file.
